


Show You What That Howl Is For

by darlingsweet, gyzym



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Dynamics, References to Suicide, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the fairytale Beauty and the Beast, now with more lesbians, fae legends, and, uh, violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You What That Howl Is For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show You What That Howl Is For](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13231) by gyzym. 



I've been sitting on this for a bit, but Halloween seemed too appropriate a day for me not to put it out there. *grin* 

 

Podfic: http://www.mediafire.com/?fh5pe92acw8zexd


End file.
